


Purple and Red

by gayzytown



Category: LazyTown
Genre: a request from tumblr, i thought that was a rlly good joke, its titled hammurabe in my docs, like hammer robbie, this is tbh plotless fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzytown/pseuds/gayzytown
Summary: a smol magic fight scene between robbie and krell for an anon on tumblr!!





	

Sportacus had only gone for a weekend. Of course the only two days he left in the three years he'd been here would be the ones that held disaster. 

Robbie thought about this bitterly while he stood, one hand out protectively in front of Stephanie and the other tightly clenched around the exposed top of the hammer that sat in his back pocket. 

“Where's Sportacus?” the pointy-eared man asked him again.

“He's not… he's not here,” Robbie answered, gently squeezing Stephanie’s shoulder as she snuck behind him. 

“I don't have time for this, Rotten, where is he?” the man said, his voice gravelly and vicious as his eyes seemed to shine a dark red.

Robbie didn't know how the man knew his name but he didn't care. He swallowed a lump in his throat and stood up straight. “He's not here,” he said again.

The man let out a yell and held his hands up as tendrils of red and black light. “Damn it, Rotten! Where is he?!” 

Robbie heard his voice shake. “Stephanie, close your eyes,” he whispered, then turned back to the man. Very calmly, he began, “He's not-”

The man let out a cry and threw his hands forward suddenly, and at the same time Robbie closed his own eyes and swung the hammer out in front of him, swung the hammer as if this was a regular day and he were only building. As he felt the bolts of light tear through his body, he felt his hammer connect with something soft and solid, and heard the man with the pointed ears let out a yelp of pain. He opened his eyes again, his lithe frame shaking as the remaining magic swirled in his bones and sent sparks of agony through his body, and he saw the man turned away from him, blood seeping from under a hand he had cupped against his face. The man turned towards him and removed his hand for Robbie to see the damage he'd done to the man's upper cheek and eye. Robbie held the hammer tightly as his eyes traced a single drop of blood as it slid from the man's broken tear duct down his swollen cheek and fell to the concrete floor. 

“You'll pay for that,” the man hissed, his eyes glowing a poignant maroon. He threw out both his arms, and as crackling and hissing swirls of pain seeped from them and infiltrated Robbie, the tall man leaped forward and swung the hammer again. His own ribbons of purple, glittering light followed in a trail as he smashed it against the man’s hand, causing it to emit a disgusting crack that was hardly heard over the pained cries of the pointy-eared man as he doubled over in pain and grabbed his hand against his chest. “Damn it!” he screamed.

 

Stephanie moved a hand from in front of her eyes as the foul exclamation rang in her ears. Robbie was only steps away, his body a bright, trembling, luminescent red and his hammer dripping with the blood of the man with the pointed ears. As she watched, the man let out a horrible scream and straightened suddenly, his entire person emitting a vivid rose color as he rushed forward. As he moved she watched Robbie lunged toward him, the hammer swinging up in a churning whirlpool of lavender that collided with the red, causing them to turn into a radiant, muddied maroon that shone so brightly she had to shield her eyes and take a step back. There was a cacophony of noise so loud and overwhelming that she threw her hands over her ears and fell to the ground, opening her eyes in time to see both the the colors tear apart from each other, dull and diluted, translucent enough to see two dark silhouettes fall to the ground.

“Robbie!” she called, surprised to find that she couldn’t muster the courage to go to him. “ _Robbie, please!_ ” 

Neither silhouette stirred. Stephanie couldn’t move; she could barely breath. The three figures remained in their spots as the sun drifted lower and lower towards the horizon, the birds chirped in the nearby trees, the colors of the sky mixed and combined in the sunset the way the colors of fighting magic had. The wind chilled Stephanie’s tears as they rolled down her cheeks. It was still. 


End file.
